The Twillight of a Dragons
by Ignis C'araboth
Summary: First fanfic on fanfiction. Please notice that the CHAPTER 0 will be an info chapter about series. To Kouh academy, wre transfered two one-egg twins. Haruka and Mark Hitsugaya, kids of Hitsugaya Corporation owner. Litte people knows about these two Sacred Gears that are Vulture Dragon, a Dragon of Memories, and Eclipse Dragon, a Dragon of Lightning and Water. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 0(EX)

Hello guys! This story is about my two OC's going to Kouh Academy. And yea they are twins but sister is 17,5 years old and brother 16,6 years old. Their names are Hitsugaya Haruka and Mark Hitsugaya. Both of tchem claims the title of Shadowbringer what means that, they powers can bring something curious to the world's history. The Vulture Dragon and Eclipse Dragon. Both of tchem will have the sacred gears that will look like gauntlets from armors. But when in balance breaker, they looks like mecha from gundam anime. But in place of guns, they have Holy Swords forged from the dragons, sealed in them, that are possess a power on similar level to Hakiryuko and Sekiriutei.

NOTICE, THAT I WILL UPLOAD CHAPTER ONE SOON SO THIS CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 0, AN INFO CHAPTER ABOUT LOOKS OF CHARACTERS AND THEIR SACRED GEARS/BALANCE BREAKERS/JUGGERNAUT DRIVES.

EDIT:: THE GRAPHICAL INFO COULDNT BE UPLOADED CAUSE TO IMAGE FORMAT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	2. The Sacred Gear FlashBack - Chapter 1

**5000 Years Before Highschool DxD Anime/Manga**

„Keep fighting! We cant loose to devils! Portect the base!" – Said the commander of the Angels. The war is continuing for 5000 years from its starts and now the angels are protecting Fort Casino (An ancien fort near Kouh future location)

Then, something really UNEXPECTED happened. The Divine Vulture Dragon and Divine Eclipse Dragon, started fight, that was not a first accident but last when a Dragon's private battle gone through the battlefield, killing also Angelic, Humans and Devils armies with big threats. That was something. Really.

„Come on, Haku, you know you cant win, you stinky dragon!"

„As for you knowledge, Garmaderon, Im much stronger than you can IMAGINE!"

„NONSENSE, PROVE IT!"

„AS YOU WISH!"

The fight-discussion between Garmadeon, The Divine Vulture Dragon and Haku, The Divine Eclipse Dragon, started aonther fight, when the Archangel Michael, Previous Maou, Aruga Beelzebub, And Human Support Forces, tried to negotiate with angry dragons but they said:

„HOW YOU DARE, WORMS, TO INTERRUPT IN THE FIGHT OF ONE OF THE HOLY DIVINE DRAGONS!"

„You are threat for all of us on the battlefield, Holy Dragons. Your anger has made your way of thinking stupid, arogant, careles. You have to be eliminated, ARUGA! Call the Fallen Angels Governor, Azazel. We need to join forces. Just like in the moment when your sister, and Azazel's Sister, connected their power with God himself to slice their bodies and seal them into sacred gears. Azazel will find a perfect shape for these dragon sibilings."

„Its hard to accept taht, when the war still goes but fine. I CANT LET MORE OF MY PEOPLE DIE JUST BECAUSE OF THE CAPRICE OF BROTHER AND SISTER GONE BERSERK!"

„Right. Call for him. We with your men will keep them busy!"

„DEVILS! THERE IS A SERIOUS THREAT TO ALL OF US! THE HOLY DIVINE DRAGONS, HAKU, THAT BLACK DRAGON FEMALE, AND THE SNOWY ONE, GARMADEON, HAVE TO BE SLICED IN PEACES AND THEIR SOUL CONVERTER INTO SACRED GEARS, WE NEED TO REPEAT PROCESS, THAT NEARLY COSTED GOD OF THE BIBLE HIS LIFE! YOU WANT TO LIVE!? THEN LISTEN TO MICHAEL'S PLAN!"

„ANGELS! THERE IS A THREAT KNOWN AS DIVINE DRAGONS! WE NEED TO CALL THIRD LEADER OF THIRD FACTION TO ACOMPLISH THIS PLAN. AS BEELZEBUUB SAID, WE NEED TO REPEAT PROCESS OF SEALING DRAGONS SOUL INTO TWO SIMILAR SACRED GEARS! THAT NEARLY COST GOD A LIFE, BUT WITH HELP OF AZAZEL AND HIS KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THIS PROCESS WE CAN SUCESS!"

„ARE YOU IN, DEVILS AND ANGELS!?" – Proposed Previous Beelzebub

„HELL YEA! LETS SLICE THESE TWO TO PIECES!"

„Thats what i wanted to hear from you. TO BATTLE!"

Then they started to make a plan of keeping dragons busy by fighting, until Azazel, the Fallen Angels Governor came.

„So, Michael. Hows God is feeling"

„Bad. Very Bad. But first.. Look at these two dragons. You think we can place a seals on them to convert their souls to sacred gear?"

„Yes i think so. Michael. There is 55% of Chance, that you will „fall" into a physical state in what our God is now. I mean, Critical. And it is only assinged to catalyzer"

„Hmm But we got to try"

„I like your crazy thinkin. Fine. Prepare the circle!"

Then Azazel, Beelzebub and Michael started the sealing magic, after the body killing and soul extracting magic, after sealing magic again to create the Sacred Gears. The Vulture Dragon, Haru, was converter into Vulture Gear, a Power Gauntlet, that is able to chargé the power source by 5 times per load. Second one was converter to the Exalibur of Eclipse, or Holy Eclipse Sword. The plan worked, and the dragons were converter to the items. The Primitive Black Scale Gauntlet form and the Holy Sword form.

THANKS FOR THE READING! I THINK THAT WILL EXPLAIN THE POWERS OF VULTURE AND ECLIPSE DRAGONS. PLEASE LEAVE THE IDEAS OF ECCHI SITUATION BETWEEN MARK AND HARUKA AND BETWEEN OTHER STUDENTS. NOTICE THAT IT WILL BE MY FIRST FANFIC. DONT EXPECT ANY GOOD GRAMMAR OR STYLISTIC TEXT CAUSE ITS MY FIRST TEXT WRITTEN IN ENGLISH. LIKE AND FOLLOW! AND SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL, WHEN YOU CAN FIND ME PLAYING WITH GREEN SCREEN AND PLAYING GAMES.

channel/UCc2Wz5m2chKZyEEl1ppTsRA \- The Sai-Chan content Main Language: POLISH

Middle School Student(in polish : GIMBUS): EVERYTHING FOR MONEY!


End file.
